The Only Exception
by The Genius of Evil
Summary: Rukia: Philophobia. Ichigo: Insomniac. Orihime: Achluophobia. Renji: Double Depression. Ishida: Phasmophobia. Rangiku: Social Phobia. Hitsugaya: Acrophobia. Uta: Dissociative Disorder. AU OC Ahem...Uh, this story is kind of on hold till further notice.
1. The Paper

**Haha, this is my second story! I don't know how this will end up though, I just came up with this in a dream. There _is _an OC only because I felt it necessary to the story. But don't worry, she doesn't steal most of the spotlight.**

**_S_**ummary: _Rukia: Philophobia. Ichigo: Insomniac. Orihime: Achluophobia. Renji: Double Depression. Ishida: Phasmophobia. Rangiku: Social Phobia. Hitsugaya: Acrophobia. Uta: Dissociative Disorder._

* * *

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 1: The Paper_

* * *

I looked at the paper, wondering if I should fill it out or leave it blank. All there was were commanding questions and empty spaces. If I were to fill it out, brother would be happy. But on the other hand, I didn't care and I didn't want to go. But maybe it would be interesting. Or boring and uneventful. I sighed and took out a blue pen and took off the cap with my teeth, ready to write.

**Name: **_Rukia Kuchiki_

**Age: **_Eighteen_

**Problem: **_Philophobia (fear of love)_

**Why: **_I hope you're asking why I have this problem. I don't know why, it just developed. I don't think it's too severe._

I filled out the rest of the stuff, happy that they weren't really personal.

* * *

I grunted when my Dad handed me the paper.

"What is this for?" I examined the paper and looked at the title. 'The Helpers School'. I snorted in irritation. Did he really think that I needed help so bad that I had to go back school? My Dad pointed under my eyes, and I knew what he was talking about. Jeez, couldn't the old man just let me have some space?

"I know that you can't sleep at all. This has been happening ever since-" I stopped him with my hand.

"I get it." I took a broken – but sharpened – pencil from my jacket pocket and put the paper on the counter so I had something hard to write on.

**Name: **_Ichigo Kurosaki_

**Age: **_Nineteen_

**Problem: **_What if I don't think it's a problem?Whatever, I'm an insomniac. At least I'm not a pyro._

**Why: **_I don't like to talk about it, ask me when I get some sleep. If you idiots didn't get that, then obviously you don't have a sense of humor._

* * *

"I had a _long _day!" I exclaimed as I entered the door, my orange purse swinging on my arm. My best friend, Tatsuki came up to me from around the corner and frowned at me.

"Oh, really?" I nodded silently, smile still placed on my face. Tatsuki sighed and took a folded up paper from her pocket. She read the words that were on it and my eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. Finally, Tatsuki walked up to me and raised her hand behind me, flipping the light switch. I screamed loudly without hesitation. I was too late to stop and think about the consequences. Tatsuki groaned and flipped the lights back on. Her faced seemed angry, while mine was scared and frightened. Tatsuki handed me the paper.

"Here, you're going whether you like it or not. I already filled it out for you." She stalked away, leaving me alone with the paper. I looked at it.

**Name: **_Inoue Orihime_

**Age: **_Eighteen_

**Problem: **_Afraid of the dark. (Achluophobia)_

**Why: **_Had a power outage two years ago, and broke my legs from accidentally falling out of a second-story window because it was too dark to see._

I shrugged and put the form in my purse. If I had to go, then I had to go.

* * *

I cried in the middle of the night, not caring if anyone heard me. If they did, they would just ignore me anyways. Who would care about a way-too-deep-in-depression guy like me? Nobody. I got up from the floor, which had been my resting place for the past few hours. I carried myself sluggishly to my actual room, ready to cry myself to sleep on my bed. I looked at my shirt as I walked on, noticing that it was dirty and wet. I sighed deeply, not feeling like doing the laundry. When I finally made it too my room, I had the urge to run to my bed, but didn't. I felt weak and helpless. I was about to drop-dead onto it when I saw a paper. I picked it up and remembered that I had gotten it earlier today, when I actually got out of my weirdly small apartment. I looked around my room, looking for any type of thing to write with. I found a purple marker, the kind that was scented. I picked it up and uncapped it – letting smell of grapes hit my nose.

**Name: **_Renji Abarai_

**Age: **_Twenty_

**Problem: **_Double Depression. I looked it up online._

**Why: **_I got cheated on by my high school sweetheart and she died in a car accident a week after we broke up. _

I threw the marker in a random spot in my room and took the form and placed it in my jeans pocket. I crawled onto my bed, for once not crying too hard.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the mall, not moving, not making any slight movements at all. I looked around, wondering where they were and how I could avoid them. I saw a sudden movement and I cringed. Was that it? No, it wasn't. I sighed and began walking along with the herd of people. I was doubting my sanity, who really fears ghosts when they aren't real? I looked around, wondering if any stores would take my interest. When I spotted a booth at the wall, I curiously walked over to it. There was a chair behind it, but no one was sitting there. All that was there was a stack of papers and a couple of pens. I looked at the paper and noticed that it was entitled 'The Helpers School'. I internally gasped and grabbed a pen. I didn't know if my problem really was a problem, but I'd fill out the form and deliver it anyway.

**Name: **_Ishida Uryuu_

**Age: **_Nineteen_

**Problem: **_Phasmophobia. A friend had told me about it. It is the fear of ghosts, if you didn't know that. _

**Why: **_I am content with telling you that I had developed this when I started reading ghost stories when I was little._

* * *

I sighed irritably when my distant cousin handed me the paper and a pen – not really into this whole 'I need help' school. I roughly took both out of her hand and placed it on the desk. She took her own copy of both and started writing on it, her penminship neither elegant nor messy.

**Name: **_Rangiku Matsumoto_

**Age: **_Twenty-One_

**Problem: **_Social Phobia. I guess that you can figure out what that it. _

**Why: **_I guess that it's because I have always been a socially intact person, but when someone calls me a name just to be mean, I start to feel all weird and scared. I don't like it and I'd like some help._

When Rangiku continued to write on and on and fill out the rest of the questions, I started on my own paper.

**Name: **_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

**Age: **_Eighteen_

**Problem:**_ I don't really like admitting this, but if it's necessary...Acrophobia: Fear of heights._

**Why: **_I had always been 'vertically challenged' so I guess that's where it started._

* * *

I bounced up and down to the beat of the music, happy that I had something to do instead of sitting around all day.

_There's a she wolf in your closet,  
__open up and set her free.  
__There's a she wolf in your closet,  
l__et her out so it can breath._

I sighed deeply and looked around, wondering why the music was on.

"Where am I?" I called out loud. I glanced around, wondering what this place was and _who _was. I started panicking when all my memories came back in a jolt and filled my head with pain. I shuddered when it ended and ran a hand through my hair; happy to know who I was again. I ran over to my computer desk and pulled open a drawer. I took out my notebook and flipped through the pages. I had finally landed somewhere in the middle when I stumbled upon the paper that I had accidentally stuffed in there. I got a blue crayon and started writing hastily.

**Name: **_Uta Yoshe _

**Age: **_Eighteen and a-half_

**Problem: **_Dissociative Disorder. Some random person was talking about it while I was purchasing my groceries. I thought that I had it since I tend to have some of the same symptoms. _

**Why: **_I don't know._

I hurriedly scribbled out the rest, trying to write it down before I forgot about it. I sighed happily when I was done. Now, all I needed to do was wait to be excepted.

* * *

**So...do you like it? This was only an introduction. This whole thing will actually be like a school -- except...different in a couple of ways. XD If you see any mistakes then please tell me so I can fix it. This includes wrong spellings of names, references ect.**

**Please review, I'll give you..happiness! Yes, happiness!**

**-- **CANDYpeace


	2. Handshake

**Aha! Chapter 2 is up. Thank you for those who have reviewed. In turn, I give you happiness. *sprinkles magical crap everywhere* Ahem, so anyways, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I didn't mention this last time so I'll say it now and never again! I'd think of something clever to say, but it's two in the morning and my non-permanent, undiagnosed, and unpredictable case of insomnia is starting to go away. It makes me feel sorry for Ichigo. **

* * *

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 2: Handshake_

* * *

(Rukia)

I hoisted my bag out of the taxi, and placed it on the ground before closing the trunk. I tapped the back of it and the driver roared off, leaving me behind. I coughed slightly and looked around. This was it, 'The Helpers School'. I had mailed off my form right after I had finished it – hoping to get a reply soon.

And I did. The next day, my brother had came in my room and handed me the acceptance letter, his usual stoic face was actually noticeably brighter. When I read it, I thought I had won the lottery. I was finally able to get out of my home and move on. Even if it was like an asylum for the more calmer of people.

I glanced around me once more and tried to remember the area. There was one street – it lead to the school and away from it. There was two large buildings, I guessed that one was for dorms while the other was for 'classes'. The grass that was placed around it was vibrant and alive, and it was the only thing that stood out. Everything else was plain and boring. I examined it more, trying to see if this was only an illusion.

**HOOOOONNKK!!!**

I gasped loudly and turned my head to the side to see a car heading straight for me. I cringed and held my hands in defense – only for someone to knock me out of the way in time. I looked up at my savior and was buried deep into beautiful auburn eyes. '_Oh no.'_

* * *

(Uta)

I hummed softly as I drove down the road, happy that I hadn't forgotten anything about myself. I turned a corner and my eyebrows raised slightly when I saw a girl sitting on the street, her head resting on her hand. She had light brown hair and looked sad. I pulled my car over and hopped out, shutting the door behind me. I walked up to the girl – who, by now, had noticed me. I rested on my knees in the street and eyed her carefully.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She sighed dramatically and looked at me with trust. I wouldn't know why she felt like that, but I just brushed it off – I was a nice person. She held her hand out and I grasped it and shook it, letting go afterwards.

"I'm Orihime, and I'm supposed to go to 'The Helpers School', but I'm lost." I stared at her incredulously.

"And you decided to walk there?! That would take you at least a day!" She laughed awkwardly.

"I don't have a car."

"What about a taxi?" She shook her head.

"Not enough money." I sighed and got up, gesturing for Orihime to do the same. She did as she was told. I scratched the back of my head and pointed at my car.

"Put your stuff in the back seat, I have enough room for it. I'm headed to the school too, so don't worry." She smiled brightly and ran to the car.

"So, why are you going?" She asked. I groaned and headed to the car as well. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

(Renji)

I frowned when I saw everyone hang around on the outside of the building. They all looked so happy and carefree. I shook my head and sighed when I saw some girl flirting with a man that she didn't even know. So careless...I resisted the urge to cry out loud because people would stare at me like I was crazy.

I walked closer to the building when I noticed a bright, orange head. My eyes widened and for the first time in two years, I smiled.

"Yo, Ichigo!" He turned around and looked at me, only for a smirk to pop onto his face. He jogged over to me waved casually.

"Hey, Renji. What are you here for?" I relaxed my aura, now more casual that one of my friends from high school was here.

"Double Depression." I answered simply. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, but didn't press the matter. That 's when I noticed that Ichigo had purple bags under his eyes.

"What are you, an insomniac?" I pestered. He rolled his eyes and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm at this stupid place. I haven't gotten much sleep in a whole year and the old man made me go." I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud honk. I looked over and noticed a small girl – standing in the street with her hands raised in protection – ready to get hit by a car. Before I knew what was happening, Ichigo had run over and pushed the girl out of the way just in time for it to hit her luggage.

* * *

(Hitsugaya and Rangiku)

I sighed for the millionth time as we waited to go into the school. They didn't know that so many students would apply to it so they were making us sit out here and wait while they got some more rooms ready. Rangiku pouted and leaned against the wall.

"I'm bored." She stated simply. I nodded my head in agreement. Sure, the grass was pretty lovely to look at, but who wants to stare at that?

**HOOOOONNKK!!!**

I raised my head quickly, wondering what was going on. What I saw was a girl getting thrown out of the way by a boy from a speeding car. Rangiku and I shared a look and started running towards the commotion, curious to know what was going on.

* * *

(Uryuu)

**HOOOOONNKK!!!**

I groggily opened my eyes to look at the area around me. All I saw was buildings, grass, and a piece of luggage that had been pulverised by a car. My senses started to go on full alert and I got up from my sitting position. When I payed more attention, I saw that a boy laying down on the floor, covering a girl with his body. I guessed that he had been close enough to save her. I started jogging up to them and I stopped when I saw two girls rush at them first. They must have been driving the car. One of the girls put her hands in a praying position.

"I swear, my breaks were broken! I didn't mean it!"

* * *

(Uta and Orihime)

"Uta, maybe you should slow down!" I heard Orihime yell quickly. I gripped the steering wheel, fearing that if I let go, I would die instantly. I squeaked when I almost completely turned the car around. Instead, it turned left onto a street. I didn't even know that a car that was out of control could do that. I felt my car speed up and pressed on the brakes, hoping that they would magically start working again. I felt Orihime scream, which made me flinch. If I didn't pick her up, she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have to deal with the seeing her life pass before her eyes.

"Uta, there's someone in the road!" I groaned and tried to slow down again.

"Who would just stand in the road like a complete idiot!" I yelled. I honked the horn, gaining her attention. I was just about to ram into her when something flew out and knocked her away from me. My car collided with her luggage, which stopped the speeding chaos. When we finally had the chance, Orihime and I got out and ran over to her, wondering if she was okay. As I jogged, I clasped my hands together.

"I swear, my breaks were broken! I didn't mean it!" I stood next to the girl, as did Orihime. I looked at the two people lying on the ground. The girl's 'prince charming' had orange hair and was tall. I could tell because only about half of his body was needed to protect her completely. I nudged him with my foot and he looked up at me. He had brown eyes, but under them, there were bags. He had a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing your fun?" I asked sarcastically. He grunted irritably and got of of the girl. She was wide-eyed, like she was afraid. She was extremely tiny compared to Mr. Grumpy over there. I looked at her in sympathy before talking to Scrooge again.

"Thanks for saving her from me. I'm Uta Yoshe. What's your name?" I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it hesitantly and then got up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I nodded.

"Pleasure." I looked back at the girl, who still looked frightened and scared. I didn't expect anything else from someone who almost died. Orihime was probably still in shock too. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? No pain anywhere?" She shook her head 'no'. I nodded and held out my hand, a gesture for her to take it so I could help her stand up. She took it and when her feet were finally on the ground, she glanced at everyone else. Which consisted of a short guy with white hair, a girl with gifted assets, a guy with red hair, and someone with shiny glasses. I gave them a dead stare.

"Who the hell are you all?"

* * *

**Sorry for Uta stealing almost the whole thing. But -- once again -- it was necessary. Because she was the reason that the whole group was brought together, right? Yeah. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. This includes misspellings of names, references, grammar, ect.**

**Please review and I'll give you a virtual plushie. Your choice character. ;D I'm so generous, right?**

Thank you Cindy, solstice442, and Iamdeathberry for reviewing.

-- CANDYpeace


	3. Rooms

**Um, hi! Here's the third installment for The Only Exception. The plot really isn't starting yet, these first few chapters are just a jump start to it. So if you don't get it at all, then that's okay because I don't either. Just kidding! :D Anyways, enjoy the story. **

* * *

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 3: Rooms_

* * *

(Rukia)

Fate. That one simple word can put most people in a squirm just at the mere sight of it on a piece of paper. It is the supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events. What does it predetermine? Sometimes it is a new love or a dreaded reunion with a previous enemy. Maybe even a great friendship forms from its planning. In this case it's all of the above. But the great thing about fate?

No one ever sees it coming. Especially when you're sitting in a room full of people with fears and diseases.

"Who are you?"

"None of your beeswax, kid!"

"I just wanted to know who you _were_!" If Rukia wasn't caught up in her thoughts about the earlier incident, she would have laughed at the conversations that buzzed around her. As she sat down on the top row of the bleachers, she shuddered when she remembered his eyes. Brown, warm and full of concern. She felt home at first, but then fear had dived into her heart. She knew what was happening, and she knew the complete process. She knew it so well that she wouldn't even deny it. She had a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki. But she wouldn't let it go farther than that. _No. _She was afraid of love and the whole thing that came with it. That's why she was here.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Rukia looked to her right and saw a girl coming near her. Not just any girl, but the girl that had almost ran over her earlier. Rukia studied her more carefully, since last time she was in a daze. Her hair was a dark black and her eyes were a bright brown. What made her stand out was her choice of clothes. She had a black tank top while her jacket and jeans were a neon green. It was an interesting combination, but it wasn't the first time Rukia had seen something like that. What was her name again? Rukia couldn't seem to remember. Finally, the girl made it to her.

"Hi. Um, I came to say sorry again." Rukia nodded and just stared at her, still wondering what her name was.

"Well, it's Rukia, right? I'm Uta. I guess I'll just see you around." Uta turned around to walk away when she felt something tap her arm. Her head turned around to see Rukia again, but she was standing up. She really _was _small. She barely reached Uta's shoulder.

"I forgive you." Uta smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Now I don't have anything on my mind to worry about. Because that would be bad." Rukia raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would that be bad?" Uta turned her full body towards her.

"Too much stress can equal to loss of mind." With that, Uta stalked off quietly, leaving Rukia to wander in her thoughts again. She sat down and rested her head on her hands. _'What did she mean by loss of mind?'_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our first assembly is starting! Please pay attention."Rukia looked up and saw an elderly lady walk off the stage. This place really _was _like a school. The last time Rukia went to a gym, it looked almost exactly like this. Soon, everyone was becoming quieter and quieter. A young-looking man walked onto the small stage, with a microphone in his hands. He coughed to get everyone's attention and glanced around nervously.

"Welcome everyone," His voice came out stronger than expected. "I'd like to welcome you to The Helpers School! We guarantee that we _will _help you get over any fear that you might have. But first we have to get things straight. We need to introduce to you how things work here, and where you will be staying.

"The way this place works will be like a regular high school. There will be classes and what not, but they will be different. There's no math, science or anything like that. Your classes will be carefully chosen by our staff so we can help you as soon as possible. You will get your schedules tomorrow, but classes won't start until Monday. That gives you a whole weekend to get used the sights.

"The rooms have been chosen randomly. And I have the papers with your name and room number right here," He jogged offstage, only to come back on with a thick handful of papers in his hands. "After you have heard your name, please leave through that door and walk respectfully to your room." The man started calling names one by one, and as time passed by, so did Rukia's patience.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Room seventeen." Rukia sighed in relief and walked down the bleachers carefully so she wouldn't fall. At the last step, she hopped off and jogged over to the door she was supposed to go through. When she finally made it, she swung the door open and examined the hall. It wasn't as boring as it was outside. The walls were painted green and the carpets were a lively brown. Rukia walked down the hall slowly, reading the numbers on the door quietly.

_Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen!_

Rukia stopped in front of the door and put her hand on the doorknob. But what made her stop was that she heard someone talking inside. Did she have a roommate? They never mentioned that. Rukia shook her head and sighed. Whatever he or she was, it would be alright. She turned her hand slowly and peered in.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Haha, anyways thanks for taking the time to read this. Also, I'd like to thank those who helped me with my grammar mistake on Orihime's name last chapter. I fixed it. I just need a beta person. *sigh***

Thank you solstice442, Rei-Chandaichi, Mincy, glon morski, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, and Emmi Fireworkz for reviewing. Here's your virtual plushie, as promised! ;D

**And on an end note, please review! **

-- CANDYpeace


	4. Notice

**Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story in so long.**

My Internet isn't working and I'm currently on my Grandmother's computer. :P I'll update whenever I get the chance. But for now; I can't do anything. I can't even read or review any stories.

**I had to post this so no one thought that I was just abandoning my stories. **

**CANDYpeace**


	5. Roommates

**Yes, I'm back! Woohoo!!! I knew I could outsmart my computer. After all; the brain is the most powerful thing in the world. You know, when it comes to knowledge and stuff. :P Anyways, here's chapter 4. I'm sorry I made you wait this long. I was _delayed_. **

**And your guesses for Rukia's roommate? **

**I'll just have to go ahead and say:**

**solstice442: **Hehe, sorry...-_-'  
**glon morski: **I actually did want her roommate to be Ichigo, but I figured it would be too cliche. But good guess on the other one!

* * *

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 4: Roommates_

* * *

Uta sighed dramatically when she began searching for her new room.

_Thirteen._

It was an unlucky number. A _bad _number. Something she didn't want to cross paths with. Uta wasn't superstitious; that number just seemed to love to mess with her life. And now – as she was walking through the earth-tone hallway – her stomach churned in nervousness.

Her room number was thirteen. Just with that simple fact, she knew that the following things would happen:

A) She would get a roommate; even if she _really _didn't want one.

B) That said roommate would probably either:

- Hate her.

- Bug her with whatever phobia he or she had.

- Want to be near her side every two seconds.

And

C) The roommate will most likely take up the whole room with his or her stuff.

What a lovely list, really. She just _knew _that this was going to happen. Everything on the list will be checked off. One. By. One.

"Here it is." She said sadly as she reached the front of the door. She stepped to the side and leaned against the wall like a policeman that was about to break into a house filled with criminals.

"And..." She reached out to touch the doorknob and turned; suddenly happy that she had took precautions before entering.

"ROOMIE!!" A girl flew out of the room – her arms open wide to hug someone. But all she hugged was the floor. Uta sighed lazily and looked inside the room.

_'Yup. All three we crossed off in less than a minute. New record.'_

Uta walked over to the girl and held her hand for her to take. Said girl took it quickly and stood up. She brushed herself off.

"Wow, how did you know I was going to hug you? Are you, like, a ninja or something?" Uta rolled her eyes, but inside she felt something flutter. Was she remembering something? Finally the girl looked up and stared at her.

"Aren't you Uta? The one that almost ran over that girl earlier?" Uta stuttered and fidgeted with her hair.

"W-well. I-it was an a-a-accident." The girl smiled brightly.

"Gah, you don't have to stutter! I know it was an accident. I have a problem with my brakes sometimes too. Everyone does." She held out her hand. "We didn't get to properly meet. I'm Rangiku!" Uta took her hand and shook. She let go soon after, but was grabbed again when Rangiku started tugging her inside.

"Come on, we need to get you unpacked. Then you can meet my cousin!" Uta sighed as she was pulled in. At least Rangiku didn't hate her.

* * *

"Okay, here's the rules. No eating on my side, no littering on my side. I will avoid contact with your space if you do the same with me. Got it?" Renji nodded silently and sat down on his bed; hoping that he could doze off sometime soon. He didn't want to hear his roommate squabble over things when he was in hearing range so sleep sounded good. Really good.

In fact, he didn't realize he was this tired until his body made contact with the soft silk. The bed _was _really comfortable. He was starting to wonder if it was imported from somewhere special. Where the sheets were as soft as a cloud. A wonderful, fluffy, cloud...

"Renji! You better be listening to me!" Renji groaned in irritation and opened his eyes to glare at the intruder to his would-be slumber.

"What?" He snapped. The nerd (or Ishida) was staring at him quizzically. He finally opened his mouth to say something.

"You don't mind having a light on at night, do you?" Renji kept glaring at him. Only for the glare to turn into a confused look. Then a face that looked like it was trying to hold in laughter.

"You mean...a _nightlight?_" He laughed. Ishida glared at him through his glasses. It was going to be a long time before they _ever _got along. _If_ they got along.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the desk – bored out of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to do. Actually, there was _plenty _of things he would rather be doing. Except there was one thing that kept plaguing his mind.

_His Roommate._

He didn't hate him or anything. But it was just awkward. Ichigo had first thought that they would get along greatly. They were both quiet, and well...that's all Ichigo needed for a good roommate.

Silence.

He needed it to think.

But sometimes he thought too much...

Because now he knew that things between him and his roommate were going to be pretty suckish. And he didn't even know why.

"TOUSHIRO!!" Ichigo looked up at the door; just waiting for someone to burst through anytime soon. Toushiro Hitsugaya was his roommate so....I think you can put the two together. Just as predicted; a girl that was rather...big in a certain area – as Ichigo shyly put it – came through the door with an excited expression plastered on her face. It took only a short time for Ichigo to realize that she was dragging a girl with her by the wrist. And she looked like she was in pain.

Ichigo felt like helping her.

He got up from the chair and walked near them to see her wrist. He grabbed it gently and examined it. Uta was surprised by his act of kindness, so she didn't pull away. She wouldn't anyways because he was holding near the red ring that had been placed there. He let go slowly and turned to face Rangiku.

"How tight was your grip?" He was calm, but you could tell that there was a hint of anger in his voice. It was shocking. Rangiku stared at him oddly and looked at her own hand – the one she had been tugging Uta with – and frowned.

"I don't know. Probably really tight, though. My hand is also red, but not as bad as hers." She turned her hand around so Ichigo could look at her palm. It _was _red – but like Rangiku said – it was not completely as bad as Uta's poor wrist. He nodded and looked at Uta; who was completely baffled.

"Just be more careful with your wrist until it goes back to normal. Your circulation was cut off." Uta nodded slowly and sat down on a bed. Toushiro's bed.

"Get off." Uta turned her head quickly to the spot where the noise was heard. It was a boy that spoke. He had cold, turquoise eyes that he was using to glare at her. She glared at him – now officially pissed because she realized that he was telling her _what to do_.

"Fine." She huffily. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand and walked over to the other side of the room. She sat on the bed that had no wrinkles on it yet and sat down. She glanced over the room and noticed that it was larger than usual. She was still looking around when she spoke out.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo knew it was directed towards him.

"Not at all." Of course, it was simple to figure out. This was Ichigo's bed. Because – obviously – the other bed was Toushiro's. Which was how she figured out that he was Ichigo's roommate.

"Well, this sucks." Rangiku called out.

"Why?" Uta replied. Rangiku looked at her sadly – almost like a puppy dog – and rubbed her hands together.

"I caused you pain because I wanted you to meet my cousin. But he hates you!" Uta smirked and took her gaze over to the resting white-haired guy.

"It's his fault anyways."

Glare.

Rangiku smiled slightly and walked over to the door.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go to a nearby store to get a few things. You want to come, Uta?" Uta perked up at this and got up. Even though she hated shopping, she loved to get out of places whenever she could.

"Yeah, okay! Maybe I can get a box of hair dye too."

"You...dye your hair?" Uta frowned.

"Yeah, why?" Rangiku shook her head softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know. What's your original hair color?" Uta's lips twisted up at the corner; her smirk coming into view.

"You'll just have to find out by yourself." Ichigo leaned against the wall that was closest to him.

"How are we supposed to do that when your hair is going to stay black because you keep dying it?" Uta shrugged.

"Whatever. I won't dye my hair anymore. I guess you'll just have to wait for the answer."

* * *

"Okay, so that's your side and this is mine! You get to have the window, though. I don't know what would happen if I looked out and onto the ground." Rukia glanced over to the window, only because Orihime had mentioned it.

Orihime.

There was only one word that flashed into her mind when she recalled her name.

Hate. Rukia didn't know why she felt that way towards her. She was a really nice person. She had given her some clothes since her own was run over by the car and she _did _like sleeping next to a window. Even if you had a better chance of having a fever or cold than those who didn't.

But whatever. The problem here was Orihime. And once again; she had no damn clue about why she hated her so much.

"I'm really happy that you're my roommate! We can talk about so many things!" Rukia gave her a dead stare – even though Orihime didn't notice – and was about to _politely _tell her to be quiet when Orihime stared – wide-eyed – behind her. Rukia – puzzled and confused – turned around to see what the deal was.

But there was nothing behind her.

"What are you staring at?" She said dully.

"R-r-" Rukia held back a glare from the stuttering she received in reply.

"Come on, spit it out." She spoke. Orihime pointed behind her, but this time it was at the floor. Rukia followed where Orihime's finger was pointing and gasped.

"Wow. It's big." She didn't receive an answer from Orihime, and she didn't care anyways. She slowly walked over to the dresser that had already been in the room and grabbed an empty jar.

Why it was there, she also didn't know. She slowly went over the the roach – so she wouldn't startle it – and when she was at a good distance; she lunged.

"Get it! Get it, Rukia!" Rukia chased the gigantic thing around the room; thankful that it didn't go under anything. That also meant that it was an idiot bug. They were easier to catch.

"Come on, buggy! Get in the damn jar!" She yelled loudly while trying to catch it. She jumped for it again – only for it to run off in another direction. Rukia got up and cursed when she saw the roach shove its fat body through the opening of the door and go out into the hallway.

"Why are there roaches in a newly built building, anyways?" She yelled again. She chased after the stupid thing and winced when her shoulder collided with the door so she could get out. She knew there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. She turned her head left and took off when she saw it. Rukia ran faster down the hallway since the bug was still running. She knew that she could catch it, she just knew it. Until the door opened.

BAM!!

Rukia fell back when she felt something smack into her forehead. She was expecting to hit the ground when she felt an arm wrap around her back. Since her eyes were closed when she fell, she opened one to sneak a look at her savior.

_'Aw, shit. Not again.' _

"Is this how we're always going to meet?" Brown eyes. Orange hair. Yeah, that was him.

* * *

**Poor, poor Rukia. XD Saved by the boy she hates and likes at the same time. And about Ichigo helping Uta. He knows something that she doesn't. What is it, you ask? **

**I'm not telling you. ^-^ Ahaha, I'm so evil!! But it's not anything romantic or whatever. Naw, If I wanted to make an OC that meddled with IchiRuki's relationship, she would be much different from Uta. For instance, I would hate her. And Toushiro isn't going to break them up either. You know, because Rukia felt weird towards Orihime and Ichigo felt weird towards Toushiro too...**

**And thank you for not being mad that I wasn't able to update. I was just worried that you thought I'd abandon the story. I'd never do that because when I see stories that were updated about...two years ago, it makes me mad they just didn't finish it. So...yeah. I can't be a hypocrite. **

Thank you K, solstice442, glon morski, HarunaNiwa073, -ninna06-, and Rei-Chandaichi for reviewing! You guys are _magniperfesome. _It's a combination of magnificent, perfect, and awesome. :D

Thank you for reading! Please review. I won't hold you against your will if you won't, though....Or will I??? Just kidding. XD

-- CANDYpeace


	6. World of Weirdos

**It's been a while, my friends. But I'm back! All because of a stupid virus on my computer. :P Anyways, I'm sorry that the chapter is kinda short. But I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'TOE'...lol, toe. xD I am so immature.**

**_______________**

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 5: World of Weirdos_

_________________

"You think she's...dead?"

"I don't think so, Orihime. She's breathing, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's got a nasty bruise on her forehead."

"No one asked you, shorty."

"Why you-!"

".Fighting." Rukia squirmed as she heard talking all around her. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like they were being pulled down by anchors.

"She's waking up!" As if on cue, Rukia finally managed to get both her eyes open.

"What..happen?" Rukia's words were a bit slurred as she looked around at the people around her – while a painful headache formed in the base of her skull. She gently latched onto it, as if doing that would make her feel better. Her violet eyes landed on a pair of auburn eyes and for a second...her heart stopped. She inwardly shrugged. Basic routine. Somehow she thought that if she treated this like a regular crush that she couldn't care less about, it would go away.

"Is your head alright?"

"Yeah. Just feels like I've hit my head over a rock, though." Uta quickly plopped herself on the edge of the bed that Rukia was laying on.

"I'm sure you want some aspirin, right?" Rukia slowly nodded and Uta quickly ran out the door, yelling a 'I have some in my room!' as she went out. A certain white-haired midget groaned.

"I hope she brings the whole bottle with her. I need to steal a few." Renji – who had been standing beside him the entire time – yawned slightly and glanced at him. He silently agreed with him. She was a hyper demon from the world of weirdos. But then again – Renji mused – they all were from the same place in a non-literal form.

The World of Weirdos. He kinda liked it.

_____________

"Why am I in here? How come I'm not in my room?" Rukia took a sip from her glass of water and glanced at the group in front of her. She had finally gotten enough sense into herself to completely comprehend what people were saying around her about ten minutes ago. She's been awake for thirty-five.

Rukia raised an eyebrow when she heard Uta give a nervous chuckle and Rangiku give a shocked laugh. Oh, she wanted answers _now._ Ishida decided to sum it all up in a few sentences so he could get this conversation over with. It's not that he didn't like these people, it's just...he was in a really, _really _bad mood.

"Yoshe opened the door and you knocked into it while afterwards she quickly moved out of the way and Kurosaki caught you. After you fainted, Rangiku knocked into him, in a rush to wonder what was going on. He dropped you, thus allowing you to hit your head on the floor again and in a panic, Uta and Orihime rushed you onto his bed. You woke up about twelve minutes later." Rukia blinked a couple of times.

As did everyone else.

"How could you know all this when you weren't even there yet?!" Ishida simply pulled up his glasses with a finger.

"I listen very carefully." Other than the fact that he creeped about everyone out in the room – Rukia's questions continued.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you are all here, though." Uta decided it was her turn to speak.

"This is Ichigo's and Midget-face's room. Rangiku is midget-face's cousin so she dragged me off to see him. We then started to go out the door – with Rangiku opening the door – when we came back because she forgot her purse. I stayed by the door and opened it when I saw she found her bag. Then you ran into the door-"

"Don't forget about the part where you had your _episode_-"

"Shut up." Uta glared at Toushiro before turning back to Rukia. "And like last time, these two just showed up." She pointed at Renji and Ishida. "So we're all here now."

…

Silence followed the group.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Everyone groaned as they heard Rangiku suggest such a ridiculous game. All except Orihime.

"Ooh, yeah! It'll be fun!" Everyone reluctantly agreed while Uta stayed quiet. Rangiku looked at her sadly, sensing her hesitance.

"Please...?" Uta sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but only if I go first." Rangiku nodded happily.

"Okay!" Uta quickly turned to look at Toushiro – which scared him because it was such a snap decision.

"Dare or dare?" He glared at her.

"Truth." Uta huffed and gave him a determined look.

"Fine, play that way." She mumbled. "Have you ever screamed like a girl? And if so, tell us why it happened." He glared at her for a split second before getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm done with this game." As soon as he said that, he was gone. Rangiku pouted and leaned in towards Uta.

"It was last year during our family reunion..." It didn't take long for a devilish smirk to spread across Uta's face. At least she had some blackmail for the near future...

_____________

**And there you go. If you find any mistakes, then the reason is because I was rushing to edit it. I only skimmed over it and I wrote this chapter fairly fast. And thank you for those who reviewed last chapter! Once again, you are magniperfesome reviewers. Extra props to those who replied to my official 'Candy-Dictionary-Of-Doom' word. Magniperfesome...It makes me feel like making more words. :3**

**And I have a question for all of the wonderful readers out there. I always want to put stuff in my stories that you would like to happen. So...**

**I haven't exactly decided who Uta should be paired up with. I have an idea -- and an awesome plot to go with -- for who should be her BF, but I need your opinion.**

**Should Uta be paired up with the little white-haired dude (I can't help but call him everything except his name)? I have this ridiculously awesome plot. Seriously. It involves a character death. None of the main, important ones. Just something that will...effect their relationship dramatically. If you all vote for them to at least get together in the end, then it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows. I'm going to make them _suffer_. It's kinda like payback for all those tragedy stories I read...**

**Anyways...Please review and vote what you want. If you don't like Uta and Winter-Guy being paired together, then list someone you want her to be with. I just can't leave a character without someone to love in the end.**

Peace!

-CANDYpeace


	7. Go To Sleep

**Oh, I haven't updated this story in forever! :O Reason being is because I had writer's block. I did NOT know how to continue this. But I have found a way! Even if it is a weird plot twist... :P **

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 6: Go To Sleep_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

A dark figure loomed over the cowering bodies on the floor. He counted all of them, wanting to know how many victims there would be so he could make sure his plan would be well-played.

There was the young blonde. No older than five. The old man. Probably in his forties. The petite woman that was shaking in the corner. Then there was a toddler under the crib and a crying baby in it.

The figure smirked sadistically. He wasn't going to back out now because there was a child here that didn't even get a taste of life yet. Actually, two children. No, three. He needed to be careful. He knew that he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the pencil box.

But it all payed off in the end.

He raised the knife and started singing.

"_Go to sleep you little babe. Go to sleep you little babe." _There went the blonde. There was muffled screams.

"_You're momma's going away and daddy's not gonna stay." _He adjusted the song to fit the scene as the parents went as well.

"_Don't leave nobody but baby." _Toddler. As he raised the knife for the last victim, he smiled as the baby cried sadly. Oh, he was winning. Winning against the whole world.

"_Go to sleep you little babe." _And he was done.

Fifteen families down and he still wasn't satisfied. What a waste in human life they all were anyways.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Creeeeepy. I didn't plan on entering this guy into the story until later, but oh well. It couldn't be helped. And I remember thinking when I checked my traffic for this fanfic a few days after I posted the last chapter and thinking that "I might have scared away a few readers with the comment about someone dying.". Well, don't worry! :3 It isn't someone that has been introduced yet. And it's a drive-by accident, anyways, so...yeah. :P No tragedy in the end here. Just to keep you guys sane with the twists and turns. **

FUN FACT: I creeped myself out when writing this.

**OoOoh, something else that's new. Review replies! :3**

**Feuer Der Natch: Ah, yes. She is what you guessed her to be. Depersonalization. I read your review a while ago and I looked up what you said on Google and while I forgot what it was, I remember saying that that was definetly it. I guess I didn't do enough research. Thank you for helping me! :) Even if you probably didn't even try to.**

**Ashi Altair: Right! One vote for winter-dude. :3 I wonder if you read the whole story yet...?**

**Personal Riot: Um...I love you too? ^^'**

Thank you all for reading my story! Extra props for the reviewers because we all know that it takes away a bit of their life for every word they write. :] Just kidding!

-CANDYpeace

P.S. You're all awesome.


	8. The Filler Chapter That Everyone Hates

T**he Only Exception  
**_**C**hapter 7: The Filler Chapter That Everyone Hates_

**X-XX-word of advice: don't fall in love if you don't like pain. although, you might wanna do it just to feel human anyways-XX-X**

_Sobs were heard. The hard breathing of a woman panting could also be detected. The woman who was going through a mental breakdown at the moment finally managed to catch her breath and shriek out._

_"Why are you doing this to us?" The killer smirked behind the mask and tilted her head to the side only slightly._

_"Because you were home."_

"God, this movie sucks ass." And with that, the tv screen went off with just a click of a button on a remote.

"Hey! I happen to _like _this movie!"

"You have poor taste then."

"Whatever." Then the red head was officially ignored.

"Uta, dear, do you pick fights with _everyone_?"

"...No..."

"Liar."

"Who asked _you_?" A pair of turqouise eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Why are you so aggravating?" Uta glared at the midget _male_ with the fluffy-looking white hair.

"Don't answer my question with a question! It's rude!" Despite telling Toushiro to answer the question, Uta switched to talking to Rangiku Matsumoto, her new BFF. Uta herself wouldn't actually call Rangiku that _ever_, even if her life depended on it, but that's really the only way to describe it.

Uta couldn't really figure out _why _they were friends in the first place. It was weird.

"Hey, let's watch this!" Renji - who just so happened to wander over to the movie rack in the side B lounge room in search of a different movie after his and Uta's mini-fight - suddenly pulled out a DVD case with a strange anime character on it.

Uta looked at the case he was holding up.

"..."

"...?"

"...Dude. I _so _don't want to watch something with some creepy-looking, owl, human hybrid on the front cover."

"Jeez...He's not an owl, human hybrid. That's L!"

"..."

"..."

"...What the hell's an _'L'?_"

Renji: -_-'

Uta: o-o

Toushiro: #-_-'

Rangiku: ^-^ ?

Renji sighed, opened the case and started to put the CD into the DVD player while carefully taking out the other movie first.

"L is a detective. I'm not describing it any further than that. Just watch the anime."

**X-XX-word of advice: when you need some sleep desperately and you just can't do it, take a sleeping pill to help you. just don't get addicted to 'em. it might end up making you sleep forever-XX-X**

_"That's right...I AM KIRA!"_

"Holy. Effing. _Crack-muffins_! He finally admits it! I HOPE YOU DIE, IMAGAY! DIE!"

"Uta, _really_, do you have to be so lo-"

"YEAH! _Die_, Imagay!"

"Matsumoto!" Rangiku gave a dejected expression.

"Don't be a party-pooper, Toushiro! Aren't you wishing for Light to die too?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less."

"Wow. Even _I _want Light to die. You're _evil_, Hitsu." Uta glanced at Renji and whispered to him loudly.

"You think he's like that because he's a midget?" Renji smirked and whispered back.

"Yeah. Maybe it's also because he puts too much gel in his hair and the stuff just seeps through his skull and into his brain, makin' him angrier than he should be." Uta snickered.

"HEY! I HEAR YOU TWO, YOU KNOW!"

"Really. Must you be so loud, Toushiro?"

**X-XX-word of advice: the dark has scary monsters. they'll eat you up, and spit you out where all that's left is scraped bones from a person who used to live. so avoid the darkness to keep breathing.-X-XX**

**Dx Don't kill meh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update, I SWEAR. v.v Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but it's just a filler so I didn't want to make it that long. - Next chapter will be longer, I promise. AND...it will also have tons of ichiruki fluff for teh fans. ^-^ **

**thankees for all who reviewed the last chapter! you're freaking awesome, dudes! -**

**[ATTENTION! I'M ON A WRITER'S...I hate caps...-.-' ...anyways, I'm on writers block. D: And I want to write more of this story, but I'm kinda stuck. So...I need ideas. Can ya please help a girl out and leave a review or send a message with an idea to help? :D I'll be sure to give you a cookie and well-deserved credit if you do! :DD]**


End file.
